


Promises Kept

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alpha!Korra, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding Kink, Domestic Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Cycles, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Asami, Omegaverse, Penetration, Pregnancy Kink, Sex, for trans!Korra to help dysphoria the other way around, read 'you shook me all night long' instead, slightly bossy asami, that one is not omegaverse and should be more enjoyable, this one is for my nonbinary and gnc peeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: During Asami's last heat, Korra promised they'd try for a litter next time. Now, she has to make good on her word.





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> This is a smutty oneshot I wrote for my beloved followers all the way back in November. :D It's not part of the February 2018 Smutcation, but it was sitting on my hard drive, so I decided to share.
> 
> As always, you can find me on tumblr and twitter @RaeDMagdon

Korra tore down the long drive to the Sato mansion, pressing hard on the gas and clenching the wheel in both hands. Normally, she wasn’t a reckless driver. Asami was the leadfoot in their family of two, while she preferred to save speeding for the Go-Kart track. But today was different. Today, there was another distinctive scent mixed in with the usual Satomobile smells of gasoline, grease, and exhaust — a scent Korra had carried in her nose since she’d dragged herself out of bed that morning. The bed where she’d left her mate huddled in a cocoon of covers, pouting and thoroughly disappointed.

Leaving had taken an enormous effort of will. Korra’s instincts — and Asami — had pleaded, cajoled, and then outright demanded that she stay. But the Avatar’s work was never done, even in times of relative peace. Today, it had been Raiko who dragged her away from her far more enjoyable duties as alpha and mate. Something about disgruntled former Earth Kingdom bourgeoisie demanding restitution post-Kuvira. Not that it was Republic City’s place to get involved in petty Earth Kingdom politics, and neither was it Korra’s. She could hardly recall the last few hours at all. Her mind was consumed by one thing only: the knowledge that her omega was at home waiting for her, trembling and needy and on the edge of her heat.

It was such a distracting thought that Korra nearly mowed down a row of bushes signaling the end of the driveway. Her right front tire clipped the lawn, flattening a patch of grass, and the other three squealed over the pavement in front of the mansion. Korra slammed the Satomobile into park without bothering to straighten it out. The thought of actually pulling into the garage didn’t even cross her mind. She was an alpha on a mission, and though she knew it was physically impossible, she couldn’t shake the sense that Asami was calling to her, begging her to hurry.

The same sense caused a distinctly uncomfortable reaction at the front of her pants. She tried to be careful as she hopped out of the Satomobile, but still ended up adjusting herself as she headed for the front door. Thinking about Asami, and the fact that her mate was undoubtedly waiting for her in the bedroom, only made her problem worse. The slight swell began to grow, and she huffed in frustration, trying to will it down with a glare. She supposed some responsiveness was to be expected, but the least it could do was wait until she was safely inside. _This isn’t even the first time today._ _Raiko probably thought I looked like an idiot with my skirt turned the wrong way ‘round._

There was no one else inside, for which Korra was extremely grateful. Asami had given her employees paid time off, which meant the two of them had the entire mansion to themselves. Korra licked her lips, making a beeline for the stairs. If things went according to plan, she would be taking full advantage of the privacy. The only thing better than claiming Asami during her heat was claiming her multiple times, in every room of the estate. It would take days to get through them all, but with the energy thrumming through her, Korra felt ready for the challenge.

She took the stairs two at a time as she bounded up to the second floor, doing her best to ignore the ache between her legs. Her mind kept jumping between images of Asami in different positions – bent over the edge of the mattress, lying flat on her back with her spine arching and her arms above her head, even rocking desperately on top, a hand working furiously between her legs. Korra groaned. She was going to have a hard time deciding.

“Asami?” she called out as she reached the landing, sniffing hopefully at the air. Her mate’s scent was everywhere, so thick that Korra couldn’t quite tell where it was coming from. “Where are you?”

“Over here, where you left me.”

Korra’s heart jolted hard in her chest. Asami had emerged from the bedroom, her gleaming raven hair tumbling over her pale shoulders. She propped one round hip against the doorframe, and Korra felt a painful tug between her legs when she noticed that her mate was completely naked. Asami probably hadn’t bothered putting clothes on since that morning, and judging from the pheromones swirling around her, she’d spent most of the day in bed, seeking fulfillment on her own. There was plenty of evidence: the flushed patches of pink on her pale skin, the stiff brown peaks of her nipples, the hint of pink, shimmering wetness beneath the short-cropped triangle of black curls at the join of her thighs.

While Korra stared, slack-jawed, Asami padded toward her. “You made me a promise during my last heat, Korra,” she purred, her eyes half-lidded. “A promise I’m going to make sure you keep.”

Each word twisted a knife of desire in Korra’s abdomen. She forgot how to move or speak, and all she could do was whimper as Asami draped both arms around her shoulders, tracing patterns against the back of her neck. She desperately wanted to touch all the beautiful skin on display for her, but Asami’s words had struck her dumb. She remembered the promise she’d made — a promise given in the heat of the moment, when their hormones were running high — but she hadn’t expected her mate to demand that she follow through.

“Wait, you… you mean it?” she croaked, her voice breaking noticeably. She couldn’t help it. Asami’s mouth was mere inches away from hers, and she had lost herself in the omega’s glistening green eyes. “You want me to…”

Asami leaned in, and for a moment, Korra expected a kiss. Instead, Asami avoided her lips, nipping playfully at her chin. Korra’s breath hitched, and a low growl rumbled in her chest. Stunned though Korra was, her mate was playing with fire.

“Yes,” Asami murmured, toying with the short strands of Korra’s hair. “Don’t you remember?”

Korra did remember. Although the memories were shrouded in a red haze, past and present, she could recall what she’d said in sharp detail. She’d been buried to the hilt in Asami’s warmth, hips churning desperately, flesh crawling with the desire to get even closer to the omega she loved. Carried on a wave of emotion, she’d seized Asami’s neck in her teeth, biting down hard and growling the words into her mate’s salt-slick flesh.  _ “Next time. Next time, I’m not gonna stop. Gonna fill you up. Put a litter of pups in your belly.” _

Asami’s burning eyes slid past Korra’s shirt, down her stomach, and over her pants to the obvious bulge underneath. The omega reached out, and Korra shook as soft fingertips dragged through the valley of her breasts, blazing a determined trail down her torso. Even though she knew exactly where that hand was headed, Korra still gasped when Asami’s palm cupped her, squeezing firmly. “I see you’re ready to make up for leaving me alone this morning… and eager to fulfill your promise.”

A whimper broke in Korra’s throat. The pressure was overwhelming even through a layer of fabric, especially since Asami was the one causing it. When the light caress became a deliberate kneading motion, Korra’s legs nearly gave out. She had to clutch Asami’s shoulder for support as the fullness became a steady throb. 

“Bedroom,” she said, half-ordering, half-pleading. “I’ll give you all the pups you want.”

Asami’s eyes brightened with something other than lust. “Really?” she asked, her face glowing with excitement.

A matching grin spread across Korra’s face, and a swell of warmth in her chest distracted her from the insistent ache lower down.The thought of starting a family with her mate had crossed her mind before, and it was something she longed for, even though her duties as Avatar and Asami’s job as the CEO of Future Industries kept them both incredibly busy. For a litter of chubby pups with Asami’s dark hair and beautiful smile, Korra would do anything.

She was snapped out of the wholesome daydream and back into the present when Asami’s hand dipped beneath the waistband of her skirt and pants. The first touch of the omega’s fingers nearly made Korra embarrass herself. Her cock twitched with need, and wetness pearled at the slit as light ripples coursed along her length. She locked the muscles in her legs to keep from sagging as Asami formed a fist around her, testing her girth.

“Were you thinking about me while you were gone?” Asami asked, leaning in until their mouths nearly touched. “You’re hard for me already.”

Somehow, Korra managed to summon what was left of her strength. She caught Asami’s wrist and removed the omega’s hand, backing her swiftly toward the bedroom door. Their mouths met in an urgent kiss, and she nipped Asami’s lower lip, trapping it between her teeth and sucking greedily. The hungry moan that vibrated from Asami’s mouth to hers was wonderful, but not quite as good as the nails that raked through her shirt, trying to pull her even closer.

They staggered into the bedroom together, refusing to give up even an inch of contact. Korra was slightly embarrassed when she caught herself rubbing against Asami’s hip, but she couldn’t help it. Her problem had grown unbearable, and she was sure if she didn’t take her pants off soon, she was going to ruin them. Asami’s taste was absolutely addictive, and the sweetness of her mouth sent fire flooding through Korra’s veins.

“Here,” Asami mumbled. “Let me help.” She dropped to her knees, dragging Korra’s pants down on the way.

Korra barely had a chance to kick them off before Asami removed her underwear as well, revealing everything. Cool air hit her overheated flesh, then vanished as blissful heat slid over her blunt, dripping head. She grunted at the sudden contrast, raking her fingers through Asami’s hair. She’d thought she was already as hard as she could get, but she swelled even more in the welcoming warmth of Asami’s mouth. A teasing tongue circled her sensitive slit, and a shudder rushed down her length.

Soon she was spilling a steady stream of precome, battling the instinct to thrust. The urge to rut was almost overpowering, but she managed to hold still, only allowing herself to stroke Asami’s head as the omega worked her shaft from base to tip. One moment, Asami’s plump lips suckled her tip, lapping up the overflow of her arousal. The next, Asami swallowed her to the hilt, making her groan through gritted teeth as her mate’s tight throat muscles milked her tip. The process repeated over and over, until Korra’s affectionate petting became a sharp pull. She fisted Asami’s hair, shaking with the effort of restraining her need.

Asami drew back and released her. “Don’t you  _ dare _ come like this.”

Korra panted, drawing in great gulps of air — air that carried still more of Asami’s intoxicating heat-scent. The change in temperature and the loss of the omega’s mouth only made the ache in her cock worse. “Asami…”

“Save it for the right time… and the right place.”

As tempting as the idea was, Korra knew coming in Asami’s mouth wouldn’t get the job done. The image of her mate a few months down the line, with heavy breasts and a swollen belly, was enough motivation for Korra to restrain herself. She let go of Asami and stepped away, her strained shaft shining with Asami’s saliva and her own arousal. The urge to grab her mate and drag her along was a powerful one, but if she did, she knew she might very well shove herself back down Asami’s throat. 

Instead, she stumbled toward the bed, kicking her clothes the rest of the way off. Once she’d pulled her shirt off as well, she sat and spread her legs, giving Asami a smoldering look. “Come here. I need to have you.”

Asami took her time rising to her feet, stretching in a slow, deliberate motion that showed off all her curves. Korra clutched the comforter in her hands as she stared at Asami’s breasts. The omega’s light brown nipples were already hard, and she desperately wanted to tug one between her teeth. Lower, past the subtle but lovely curve of Asami’s stomach, she found an even more beautiful treasure to admire. Her mate’s lips were already pouting open, and the stiff bud of her clit was bright red beneath its hood.

Korra couldn’t wait any longer. She wrapped a fist around herself and started pumping, desperate for some kind of relief.

Luckily, Asami took pity on her. “Why don’t you let me take care of that?” she whispered, strutting toward the bed.

Korra stopped what she was doing as Asami straddled her tense thighs. As good as her hand felt, holding onto Asami’s hips was a far more appealing prospect. “Asami,” she rasped, certain her mate could feel how hard she was shaking. “I want to be inside _ — _ ”

Asami lowered her hips, deliberately smearing her wetness along the underside of Korra’s shaft. Korra cried out, nearly falling backwards onto the mattress. She wasn’t even inside yet, but feeling her mate’s heat, her dripping desire, was almost too much. It took every ounce of willpower she possessed to keep from spilling all over Asami’s thighs.

“At least let me take you in first,” Asami teased. “We don’t want any of your seed going to waste, do we?”

Korra’s lashes fluttered, and she struggled to keep her eyes open as Asami’s entrance fitted against her. She could already feel her mate’s clinging muscles stretching for the widest part of her head, allowing her to slide in a centimeter at a time.  _ If she wants me to last, she’s going about it all wrong, _ she thought, but the rational part of her brain was soon drowned out by the roar of her inner alpha. Asami had ensnared her, and she was helpless to deny her mate, or herself, what they both needed so badly.

Korra tightened her hold, preparing to pull Asami down onto her lap, but the omega was quicker. She lowered herself in one fluid motion, taking half of Korra’s length all at once. For a moment, Korra froze, completely overwhelmed. Asami's burning muscles shuddered around her, and she gasped, fighting against the pressure pounding within her. She gripped Asami's hips hard enough to leave bruises, pushing the rest of the way in.

_ Spirits… Asami... so tight.. _ . Even as Korra’s need spiked, a wave of relief washed over her. She hadn’t realized how much she’d longed to thrust inside her mate until she was buried to the hilt in greedy omega warmth. Not just any omega, either —  _ her _ omega. Asami was hers for always, and Korra had every intention of filling her with the proof of that fact.

"Korra?" Asami cupped her chin, coaxing her to look up. When their eyes met, Korra was instantly taken captive. Asami’s pupils were blown with desire, and her irises were several shades darker than usual. "Go ahead. Take me. I know you need to."

Korra forgot her patience. She forgot her wish to make things last. She forgot all her inhibitions. All she knew was the clinging heat massaging every inch of her shaft. She used her hold on Asami's waist to flip the omega over, pinning her to the bed. As soon as Asami's knees hooked around her hips, she began pumping, focused solely on release. She was seconds away from bursting, and the base of her shaft had already begun swelling with the start of a knot. The rest of her cock ached in sympathy, especially the head, which threatened to spill every time she drew back for a new stroke.

“Korra!”

This time, Asami turned her name into sweet, broken cry, and Korra couldn’t get enough. She drove forward over and over, desperately hoping she could coax it out again. When all she earned were several high-pitched yelps — satisfying, but not the same — she shoved a hand between their bodies. It wasn’t easy to make room, especially due to her frantic pace, but somehow, she found Asami’s clit. The hard point pulsed under her fingertips, and Korra rubbed it in rough circles, growling when Asami clenched tighter around her.

“Come with me,” Korra huffed, nipping up and down Asami’s neck. Somewhere along the way, her burning desire for relief had become wrapped up in Asami’s pleasure. She didn’t only want to get her mate pregnant. She wanted to send Asami all the way to the stars. “Wanna feel you squeezing me, fill you with so much that you can’t stop...” But she was too far gone to list everything she wanted to do. Though she was hurtling rapidly toward her peak, she didn’t want to reach it alone. She  _ needed _ to feel Asami come around her cock,  _ needed _ for them to tip over the edge together.

Asami dug her heels into Korra’s rear, urging her to hit a deeper angle. “ _ Yes,”  _ she whimpered, capturing Korra’s earlobe between her teeth and tugging sharply. “Give me everything you’ve got.”

Korra snarled, sinking her own teeth into the permanent scar at the base of Asami’s throat. Her head spun with the thought of flooding Asami with her release, of making her omega’s belly swell... and not just with her seed this time. Soon, Asami would grow heavy with her pups. Her rhythm faltered, and the tense cords of muscle straining throughout her body began to quiver. She was so close. It would only take one more word from her mate, one more movement, one more touch.

“Knot me,” Asami moaned beside her ear, with more omega persuasiveness than Korra had ever heard in her life. Her head had been swimming with thoughts of the litter Asami would bear her, and she had almost lost track of her body aside from a general feeling of ravenous need. Individual sensations came rushing back full-force — the hammering of her heart inside her chest and the echo of Asami’s pulse thrumming beneath hers, the sensation of sweat sliding wherever their skin joined, and, most of all, a stabbing ache at the base of her cock. Her knot had swelled to its full size. Even larger, perhaps, because although she nudged insistently at Asami’s soaked entrance, she couldn’t get it to fit.

But Asami was asking for it. Her request had become a chant — “Knot me knot me  _ knot me,” _ — and Korra had no hope of resisting. She bit down harder on Asami’s mating mark, rumbling with frustration as she pinned her mate’s body to the bed, adding extra pressure and force.

Korra felt the moment her omega yielded. Asami yelped, then keened with a mixture of pleasure and pain. Her tight entrance loosened, and Korra heard as well as felt herself being sucked in with a slick, wet pop. All of a sudden, the entire world closed around her. She was surrounded, sealed in by the intense heat and pressure of Asami’s muscles. Her vision blurred as Asami’s walls molded to her shape, massaging her swollen knot with uneven contractions. In that moment, Korra knew she’d succeeded. She would almost certainly spend early, but she had made Asami come first.

“Yes,” Asami cried, cooing sweet nonsense between kisses to Korra’s damp temple. “Please, Korra, fill me… Want your pups — so, so much.”

That was all Korra required. She released her savage hold on Asami’s throat and claimed her lips instead, slamming forward one last time. The clinging silk around her cock shivered wildly, and the two of them screamed into each other’s mouths. When Asami’s tongue brushed hers, begging without words, Korra let go. Her knot twitched, and heat shot up her shuddering length. A long groan broke in her chest as thick streams of come spilled from her cock, pumping deep into Asami’s core.

But simply coming wasn’t enough. She wanted to give Asami everything. Images of her wife with a glowing smile and a soft curve to her belly rushed through her head, so she worked herself even deeper, knot straining against the omega’s walls. She pinned Asami’s pelvis to the bed for as much leverage as possible, rutting forward desperately even though the head of her cock had already hit the end of her mate’s channel. Something soft pressed into her abdomen, and Korra’s spurts came harder and faster when she realized it was Asami’s belly, swollen and taut with the strain of holding her release.

Korra’s orgasm extended beyond what she had thought possible, pouring from her in a thick river as Asami’s walls fluttered around her. At last, she had nothing more to give. She slumped forward on top of her mate, panting with exertion. She didn’t know how long they had spent wrapped up in their shared orgasm, but it felt like forever. Her spent cock kept twitching even though she was completely empty, and Asami’s hand rubbed between her shoulder blades with each jolt. Aftershocks rolled lazily through the omega’s inner walls, and Korra enjoyed the gentle sensation. The bed beneath them was a mess, but she was certain that was mostly Asami’s fault. Her knot had ensured that every drop of her release stayed inside.

“That only took twenty minutes,” Asami said, glancing lazily over at the grandfather clock in the corner.

Korra followed her gaze, and a grin spread across her face. She wasn’t disappointed by the short timespan, because as far as she was concerned, they weren’t even close to finished yet. If she had her way, Asami would be overflowing long before they fell asleep. “We should probably keep going,” she suggested, giving her hips a gentle push.

Asami gasped at the shifting of the knot, then laughed hard enough for Korra to feel the vibrations beneath her chest. “We’ll have to, won’t we? If you want to make sure I get pregnant, we should mate as often as possible.”

“Right,” Korra said, urging Asami’s leg to wrap back around her waist. Her shaft was already stiffening again, and she could feel the stirrings of renewed desire. “As many times as we can. Starting now.”


End file.
